


Sasuke Uchiha Character Design

by Scorpions_Admirer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Medium: Fanart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpions_Admirer/pseuds/Scorpions_Admirer
Summary: Work for the Naruto Exchange Event!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	Sasuke Uchiha Character Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uchiwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiwan/gifts).



> Character design of Sasuke Uchiha based on Warlord AU of amazing, incredibly talented uchiwan <3  
> Check out her retelling of the Naruto series [The eternal song of sun and moon communicating their conflict across the sky.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846084)


End file.
